


i still see your shadows in my room (it's to the point where I love and I hate you)

by justprompts



Series: watching you run into the high noon sun [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprompts/pseuds/justprompts
Summary: Harry's a mess.He's a bigtime train wreck, just waiting to crash and he knows it, he shouldn't have come back - but that's the issue, isn't it?When you don't know where to go, you go home. And Hogwarts is the only place where he's felt at home.•There's a special place in his heart, for Draco Malfoy - and Harry can admit it now.Its neither good nor bad, and Harry definitely doesn't hates him, but does too - its so complicated, but the point is, that its there.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: watching you run into the high noon sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	i still see your shadows in my room (it's to the point where I love and I hate you)

**Author's Note:**

> Very short prompt - just a filler idea!  
> Thank you for reading!!

Harry's a mess.

He's a bigtime train wreck, just waiting to crash and he knows it, he shouldn't have come back - but that's the issue, isn't it? 

When you don't know where to go, you go home. And Hogwarts is the only place where he's felt at home. 

They're on the platform, Ron and Hermione holding hands in a manner they think is probably very discreet, but its been eight years and Harry can read their faces like open books. Just like they can read his. 

"Alright, Harry?" Ron asks, lugging his trunk onto the train, along with his, while Hermione levitates hers. 

He nods, forcing a small smile on his face - looking around at the people on the station - so many of them staring at the three of them, whispering and pointing - and he's honestly tired of all of it, he just wants to hide for a second because maybe if nobody can see him, he won't feel as alone as he does right now. 

His eyes wander around at the people, and unconsciously, he is looking again, for him, where is he?

Its a habit by now, and for a moment, he's frightened that he won't be back - and the fear makes him uneasy because he's a constant, he's always supposed to be there - and even if Harry hates him, its more than indifference. When he locks eyes with him, that challenge, that spark, that rush of adrenaline - Merlin, he needs him to come back too.

He can't even imagine being indifferent towards him, no - he gets under Harry's skin like nobody else, and even if everyone else hero worships him, Harry knows - he hopes - that he will be there, to tell him with a smirk and a sneer, exactly what he thinks of Saint Potter.

There's a special place in his heart, for Draco Malfoy - and Harry can admit it now.  
Its neither good nor bad, and Harry definitely doesn't hates him, but does too - its so complicated, but the point is, that its there.

Its definitely there.

Oh, Merlin, he isn't coming back.

And then, Harry locks eyes with a brown haired, blue eyed boy to their left, and his eyes flare back with so much emotion, that Harry's bewildered for a second. That can't be - but why? He's pathetically comforted though, and he looks at the boy, his looks are so unremarkably remarkable - that Harry just knows.

In his gut, he knows this is Malfoy.

The boy's gaze sweeps past him, and there isn't an ounce of admiration - brillant, Harry thinks.

They climb onto the train, and Harry never sees that particular boy again.

__

He's outside the Ravenclaw Common Room, waiting for Luna so that they can go hunting for Nargles - so Harry can enjoy the company of someone who makes little sense to him, quite like himself.

Luna greets him with a complacent smile, bright with her yellow sunflower jumper and accepts the hand he holds out - mainly out of habit. They walk down the spiralling corridor together and Harry forces himself to not remember the last time he walked this hallway -

They've almost reached the great hall when somebody coughs pointedly to their left. Its a dark haired, tall boy with round features in a formal wizarding black suit - and Harry doesn't recognise him, yet he immediately knows who it is.

He walks upto them stiffly, with Luna turning her bright smile on him.

"Hello, Draco!" she says, and the boy who is not Draco but is also Draco startles, glancing at Harry as if for a reaction - but Harry's face remains unchanged. He spares a thought to how Luna knows and why she would be nice to somebody in whose dungeons she was locked in for so long - but he doesn't question her.

Its Luna, after all.

"Lovegood," he says, nodding curtly, his voice a little hoarse. "I have something of yours."

He brings his hand out of his pocket, and Harry had thought that he was clutching his wand - but he brought out a fist - opening it palm upwards towards Luna.

A single Radish earring.

Luna's smile widens - and she takes it from him, squeezing his hand, "I have something of yours too, Draco."

And from her voluminous, fluffy jumper pocket, she takes out two empty flasks - like she was just carrying them on her - and hands them to a shocked Draco, who looks at the empty potion vials with wide eyes.

"I - I didn't - " he stutters.

"I'll keep the narcissa, if you don't mind," Luna said, still smiling at Draco's face. "It gives me hope."

And Harry and Luna continue to the grounds - Harry wondering just when had everything changed so much. He doesn't want to ask about Luna's imprisonment but she obviously gauges it,

"Draco used to sneak me healing vials when things got too bad," she said, simply, picking up a flower from a Narcissa plant. "And he thought a flower might make me feel better on Christmas."

Harry just stares at her.

"He put preservation charms on it, too." she insists.

___

He's been checking the Marauders' Map obsessively, and Hermione and Ron have become resigned to it - providing that "You take care of yourself now, Harry!"

He sees the dot labelled Draco Malfoy, heading towards the top of Astronomy Tower - the exact place where -

Harry picks up his cloak and follows.

His footsteps aren't audible at all, but as soon as he reaches three yards from Malfoy, he tenses and turns around, his wand raised.

He has green hair.

Harry would have laughed himself silly over this anytime but, Malfoy was still searching the place, his wand sweeping.

Then, finally, seeing and sensing nobody - Malfoy sighs deeply.

"I'm not upto anything, Potter," he says.

Harry supposes that its not too far a stretch for Malfoy to know he's there - they know each other far too well for this.

"I know," he says, simply.

It echoes.

He removes his cloak, and Malfoy lowers his wand, turning towards the balcony again, his hands gripping it so tight that his knuckles are white.

"Hey, Draco," he says, softly, making his way to stand next to him. Malfoy doesn't move an inch, like Harry knew he wouldn't - Malfoy never backed away from challenges.

"How do you recognise me all the time?" he asks.

Harry shrugged, "How do you see me with my invisibility cloak on?"

Malfoy's lips quirk a little and he inclines his head as he says to Harry's silent question,

"Late metamorphmagus. Apparently, facing severe trauma in a place which you associate with happy memories can bring out all sorts of receding blood and magical qualities."

__


End file.
